Zaa
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Why should I have to explain why Hiei and Kurama are together on a rainy night? Gratuitous fluff for those who want it. And you /do/ want it.


**Zaa **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**A/N: ****Title for the SFX translation for rain you see in so many manga. Plus also I've never titled something starting with this letter.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The rain poured.

The Minamino house was small, warm, and empty except for the young master's bedroom. Kurama sat awake in bed, listening to the relentless swish of rain that had set the tone straight through the evening. His dark room was serene with Hiei's even breathing; his arm under the brunet's head. The fox demon looked down at his sleeping lover's small face and kissed his nose. A smile unfurled on Hiei's lips.

"Will there ever come a time when I won't wake up under your watching eyes?"

"I won't allow it, Hiei."

He looked at the redhead and raised a hand to his expressive lips. Kurama took the fingers in, nipping delicately at them. Hiei stifled a chuckle.

"I have my doubts that you ever sleep. Don't I exhaust you?"

Kurama embraced him languidly, going "Mmm," and wrapping his legs around the smaller demon. "Clearly, your stamina is no match for mine. It seems I have the edge."

"Arrogant," Hiei muttered. In all honesty, he was _**pleased **_to see Kurama asserting some confidence. Realism was all very well and nice but it irked the ice maiden's son to see his lover doubting his capabilities, on or off the tournament circle. Gratifying though it was to know that _**Hiei **_brought out this sure-footed version, he would have to kill the next demon that underestimated the thousand-year youko for his unassuming manner and fresh human form—and there seemed to be an inordinate number of them. Really, Hiei's time would be better spent doing other…more interesting…things for Kurama's benefit. Like this:

"Mmm," Kurama said again as Hiei captured his lips, wrangling his tongue into a sort of playful stalemate. The brunet's hand fitted the fox's cheek as though made for it, and the latter's fingers twined through the spiky black hair which both of them were so proud of. Kurama's legs around the shorter demon's waist tightened their hold, and Hiei was suddenly very happy they'd decided against redressing after their bout earlier. It would be so much easier to just pick up where they left off...

"Hiei," Kurama whispered, rubbing a thumb around his navel, "Have you ever thought of adding another person to us?"

The alarmed male drew back. "What—like a _**child**_?"

"Mmm, no…like a third party…it's better with three people," Kurama licked his cheek, "Some…would say…"

Hiei snorted. "I think I'm more than enough for you to handle, heart."

Kurama laughed softly. "Well I wasn't intending it for us, it was a rhetorical question. But _ménage a trois _has become quite the fad at work. Two interns tried to rope me in today."

Hiei pulled away completely to boggle. "At _**work**_?"

"Yes…It seems they think it the perfect way to avoid the troubling emotions involved when a couple is formed and still get the thrill of a workplace romance."

"Workplace romance…! It's _**work. **_Why can't they just _**work **_and go home?" Hiei's warm body came closer to Kurama. "So stupid…"

"I haven't accepted their offer, Hiei. Don't be so tense." His warm mouth wiped that tension right off the brunet's hard shoulder, biting down on the flesh there and whirling his tongue around the teeth marks.

Hiei arched into him, succumbing to the touch. "Yet. Haven't accepted yet."

"Never. Will _**never **_accept."

"Good…to…know…"

Two deep breaths, two beating hearts. They swallowed each other.

000

Further into the night, sleep eluded them. Hiei stepped out onto Kurama's balcony to watch the moonless night be drenched in cold, hissing rain. His lover stepped up beside him, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. He held one against Hiei's bare stomach, and the brunet hissed with the rain at the heat of contact.

"Drink up. You'll need the energy to keep up with me for the remainder of the night." Kurama's soft, goading tone in his ear was deliciously tantalizing. Hiei turned round, coffee in hand, and put his head against the fox's waist.

"You're so cute when you use your lack of height as an advantage," Kurama said after a while, his hand resting on Hiei's head, "How I ever resisted you for as long as I did will ever after be a mystery."

"Shut up."

"Hah."

Hiei downed the coffee in two gulps and scowled at the taller demon. "How I ever agreed to mate with you is _**my **_mystery."

Kurama put his cup aside and fell to his knees, nipping at Hiei's skin. "You agreed to mate with me because we fit together, Hiei. Who but me," he breathed against his lips, "Could know how to make you happy—give you pleasure—make you _**smile **_and bring out the incredible worth in your unique self? We make perfect sense."

Hiei tasted like coffee and sleep; Kurama too. They kissed for a long while, naked, with the rain drumming a smooth score on the garden grass and tiled roof. Hiei shivered as Kurama swayed with him, long arms wrapping around his small body. Kurama was right; no one Hiei ever had before knew what to do with him. No one ever _**discovered **_Hiei, the potential, the secret touches to make him _**become **_the best lay of their lives. He'd started to wonder if he was a one-night stand, but Kurama had shown him no, he was a keeper. Kurama was in for the long haul and Hiei was determined to make it for the next hundred years, at _**least**_, without letting the fox demon get bored or complacent. He ran a hand through Minamino Shuuchi's long, fake red locks and breathed deep, going:

"I love the smell of your hair."

"Oh, just my hair? I hope not." Kurama smiled at Hiei's raised eyebrow. "What'll you do if I ever land on the street with no money for even shampoo? My hair's not made of roses; it'll stink of sweat and grime."

The fire child wound a tress around his wrist and pulled, Kurama's jaw tilting upwards with the motion. Sucking on the fox's chin he growled, "Who's talking about your shampoo? Your hair—smells—like you. And even if you're dirt poor, this," he yanked on the demon's hair, "And this," he put a hand against Kurama's heart, "Will never change."

There was a flattered pause. Then Kurama said, "When you put your hand on my chest…are you talking to my nipple?"

Hiei jerked back with a laughing, disgusted, "Kurama!" and a laughing, amused Kurama pulled him back.

"It's only a joke."

"You're only an idiot," Hiei sighed.

"Tell that to my 1st rank score in the National Board Exams."

"Oh, shut up. Let's go back to bed."

Kurama stood and picked up the cups they'd emptied. "I'll go put them in the sink."

"No time," Hiei was impatient, "Into bed, now."

Kurama smiled and tossed the cups into the garden: the thick grass broke their fall and the rain filled them to the brim. Inside the dark, sultry room, Kurama and Hiei filled each other.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Not to sound like a twelve year old but it's pouring here too and I have no Hiei. T-T **


End file.
